


Stay Put

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's fairly sure he could never be close enough to Marvelous. They could be one person, sharing one body, and it still wouldn't be enough to fully satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Put

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever PWP. Critique welcome! ^.^;;

Don loves the shape of his captain's mouth.

It's not like there's anything particularly amazing about it – aside from that ever-present smirk – but when it's pressed up against his, all he can think about is tracing the outline, memorizing the lines, tasting the faint trace of rum on his lips. It's intoxicating, almost, and even as Marvelous bites down on Don's lower lip, hard enough to threaten drawing blood, Don can do little except moan and press his body closer to the captain. 

He's fairly sure he could never be close enough to Marvelous. They could be one person, sharing one body, and it still wouldn't be enough to fully satisfy him. Don lifts his knee, sliding it up along the outside of Marvelous' thigh, and is rewarded with being slammed back against the wall. His head stops just short of hitting the wood paneling, until Marvelous renews their kiss with enough vigor that Don has no choice but to use the wall to keep the two of them upright.

After a delicious eternity the kiss breaks. Don gasps for breath he didn't realize he needed, while Marvelous smirks and works at pulling the green velvet down and off his arms. His tie is next, and Don feels his heart beat double time when his captain places his hands at the knot, so temptingly close to his throat that he can only barely swallow in anticipation. 

The tie falls to the floor with his jacket, and Marvelous makes it as far as three buttons down the shirt before darting in to bite and lick at the exposed skin of Don's neck. A shudder passes through Don's body, his hands reaching up to grip at Marvelous' arms for balance as his knees threaten to buckle and collapse. Marvelous responds by pinning Don more tightly against the wall, smirking against the skin of his neck as he lifts one knee to press teasingly between Don's legs.

Something in the back of Don's head tells him he should be reciprocating, doing more than standing there and receiving all of his captain's attention, and he manages to bring his hands in and under the collar of the red coat. He lets his fingers trace small circles on the hollows of Marvelous' throat for a moment, relishing the contented purr that his captain makes before lifting the coat up and off Marvelous' shoulders. The coat falls to the floor in a bright red puddle, and Don catches a glimpse of the Cheshire grin on Marvelous' face just before he's lifted up and carried over towards the loveseat.

Marvelous places him down on the couch and climbs on top, still grinning as his fingers work their way through the rest of the buttons on Don's shirt. The plaid falls away from his chest and he trembles at the brush of Marvelous' nails against his stomach, even through the thin fabric of his undershirt. In another moment even that is gone, and Marvelous leans down to nibble his way down Don's stomach, alternating between biting and sucking along the line of his hipbone. 

All Don can do is let his eyes flutter shut, his throat emitting nothing but pathetic whimpers and squeaks at the sensations his captain is lavishing upon him. He pants as Marvelous pauses at his navel, only vaguely wondering what might be next before he feels the palm of a hand cupping his crotch. It catches him on an exhale, and he lets out a pained whine as his hips unconsciously rise to push up and against Marvelous' hand.

Don's eyes are still shut, but he can nearly feel the predatory grin spread across his captain's face. Within seconds his pants are unfastened, and after another moment more they're off and tossed to the floor. The air in the cabin feels almost painfully cool to his heated skin, and his hands once again find their way to Marvelous' shoulders as he desperately searches for a way to return the favor.

This time, however, Marvelous gathers both of his wrists in one strong hand and pushes them back, lifting them above and behind Don's head to rest on the arm of the couch. “Stay put,” he admonishes lightly, almost teasing. Don's eyes slide open just enough to see the commanding look on Marvelous' face, and he nods immediately at his captain's order.

Then Marvelous wraps his hand carefully around Don's dick and his eyes fly shut again, his mouth opening wide as he gasps at the sensation. He still isn't quite sure why it feels so much better for Marvelous to touch him, rather than when he touches himself. Don has mused over it before, thinking of things varying from relinquishment of control to the specific placement of callouses on the captain's hand. Nonetheless, he can't focus on the subject for long, not with Marvelous' fingers moving up and down his length like that. His breath catches in his throat and he nearly chokes as he pushes upward into Marvelous' hand, mindlessly seeking more contact, more friction.

Marvelous takes his time, stroking upward along Don's length, tracing his fingertips in patterns around the tip, then pushing downwards again. Don shivers and bucks with each movement, already drowning in the desire that his captain's managed to elicit from him. After a while the hand slows, and Don whimpers in disappointment until he feels a single cool finger pushing up against his entrance. The whine changes into a tiny sob as Marvelous pushes past the ring of muscle, and Don almost wonders if Marvelous always carries a bottle of lube with him. Then a second finger joins the first and all thoughts disappear, whisked away by the competing sensations of fullness and compression.

Don's caught up in a near paradise of pleasure as Marvelous alternates between pumping at his dick and thrusting inside. It feels like it lasts for hours, although he knows rationally it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, and he clings to the feeling so tightly he's afraid he's about to lose control completely. Then, just when he's sure he's about to go over the edge, everything slows to a halt and Marvelous moves away, leaving Don bucking and yearning for more.

After a moment of no contact, Don pries his eyes open again, looking for Marvelous while making sure to keep his hands up and away as directed. He sees his captain still kneeling on the couch, looking downward intently, and before he can see it Don feels the pressure against his already relaxed entrance. Marvelous' eyes dart upwards to catch Don's, and a mischievous grin spreads across his face as he pushes forward and enters Don completely, burying himself to the hilt in the blond engineer.

Don's eyes fly wide open at that point, squeaking out his captain's name as he feels Marvelous' cock filling him. The cabin fades out of sight as his vision turns white at the edges, and all he can see and feel is Marvelous, over and over again. His hands stay in place but unclasp, twisting around to grab at the arm of the couch to brace himself as Marvelous continues his strong, even thrusts. 

Then Marvelous shifts, ever-so-slightly, and on the next thrust Don is seeing stars as his captain hits the absolute perfect spot once, then twice. He writhes needfully on the couch, panting as Marvelous once again wraps his hand around Don's erection and strokes once on the third thrust.

That's all it takes. Everything explodes into white and Don screams silently, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips lift from the couch and further into Marvelous' fist. For a miniature eternity everything is pleasure, everything is perfect, and all he can feel is his orgasm as it washes over him, wave after wave. Only peripherally is he aware of Marvelous' own erratic spasms against him, then he's collapsing back onto the couch, wrists laying limply across the armrest.

Several minutes pass before Don properly gains control of his faculties. He sits and breathes and relishes in the afterglow, only fully coming to his senses when Marvelous pulls out and moves to stand up.

“There,” the captain says as he refastens his pants. “Now will you make me a snack?”


End file.
